In today's computer environments, the user experience is dependant on the time it takes the computer to render feedback based on a user input. The user expects instant feedback based on the user's input. However what the user experiences as instant means the computer system will have several milliseconds (ms) to calculate and render feedback. This focus of delivering feedback within milliseconds is one of the key elements in developing such computer systems and methods.